1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pushchair frame, and in particular to a foldable pushchair frame.
2. State of the Art
The product to which the invention relates is referred to as a “pushchair” in the UK, but is also known as a “stroller” or “buggy” in other countries. The term pushchair is therefore used herein to mean a pushchair, stroller or buggy.
Parents and carers often need to disassemble and collapse a child's pushchair in order to be able to put the pushchair into a vehicle or to carry the pushchair onto public transport. However, in so doing, the parent or carer is commonly faced with the difficult task of attempting to disassemble and collapse the pushchair by a single-handed operation, due to the need to hold the child while collapsing the frame. In many cases, collapsing the pushchair may also require the seat of the pushchair to be at least partially or completely removed before the frame can be collapsed, thereby further complicating the procedure for the parent or carer. Although, some existing pushchair designs are easier to operate than others, many of the existing designs are known to be poorly adapted for such single-handed operation and may be quite challenging to manipulate by a lone individual.